No Dawn, No Day
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: '...I'm always in this twilight.' Being an alicorn meant embracing eternal life. Luna/Twilight. Future AU, drabble.


**…**

**No Dawn, No Day**

**…**

_'No dawn, no day_

_I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart…'_

**—"Cosmic Love", Florence + The Machine**

**…**

There was always something missing for Princess Luna. A void in the heart that even her sister couldn't exactly fill. A thousand years alone on the moon—the very planet she was essentially born a part of—had done wonders to her mind, and coming back to the world she had inevitably left behind gave her a new outlook on life. The years alone hadn't triggered the sudden sense of loneliness; the years spent back in Canterlot had. And it wasn't a simple enough loneliness that a family member could easily fix. Luna had her older sister, yes; but even so, there was always something else missing.

It took awhile, but finally the night princess found exactly what she was looking for; somepony to fill the void in her heart. Somepony who made her feel whole and complete.

In the tranquility the bright sunlight rays leaking brought as it leaked into the bedroom, Luna felt more whole and complete than ever before. She blinked her aqua eyes fully awake, welcoming her sister's rising sun with a smile. She rolled over in bed to get a good look at the younger alicorn lying beside her, and her smile widened for a moment. It promptly fell into a frown.

Twilight Sparkle had accepted her new royal status and fate rather well the first few years after her transformation. So far she was handling the duties of being a princess without any trouble, especially since she had her mentor Princess Celestia and her lover Princess Luna to help guide her.

Still… Twilight had _no_ idea for what was to come; the inevitable fate that came with being an alicorn—that came with being immortal. Being an alicorn meant immortality; immortality meant watching mortal friends and loved ones slowly withering away from old age and disease. Luna hadn't personally dealt with those kind of losses, though she had vague memories from fillyhood—of beloved maids and guards dying from the unavoidable turn of age a millennium ago; but it was so long ago she couldn't even clearly remember how her younger self felt about the losses. Luna was simply grateful that Twilight was now immortal like her—that she wouldn't have to worry about the short amount of years they _would_ have had. Now they had an eternity together…

But Twilight's friends were not as fortunate.

Luna pressed her snout into Twilight's mane, feeling a pang of guilt stab her chest. She wouldn't tell the younger alicorn—not yet, anyway, and not for a while longer. However, the night princess knew it would only be a short amount of time until Twilight finally grasped the true concept of immortality. Maybe the younger alicorn hadn't realized her new fate, or she did and couldn't—wouldn't accept it. Her friends were slowly embracing death, without even knowing it, and Twilight would continue to live without growing old or weak, _without even knowing..._

Already her five other friends were growing older with age, and Twilight had begun to notice the change. Already she had been starting to ask questions, and Luna hesitated to answer each time. She didn't want to be the barer of bad news—to see the pain and tears that news would bring. Luna didn't want to be the one to hurt her love's heart with the coming revelation of her friends' fates. She knew Twilight would eventually go to Celestia for answers, and the sun princess would answer the nagging question as calmly and honestly as possible. That would be the day when Twilight comes to Luna with tears in her eyes, seeking comfort that only a lover could give.

Luna wrapped her hooves around Twilight's smaller body, drawing the younger princess closer. Until _that_ day came, Luna would stay silent about the truth. Until _that_ day came, they would continue to embrace eternity together.

_Together, _Luna thought with a sigh of relief, hearing the sound of Twilight's beating heart. An immortal heart which would continue to beat with life until the very end of time._  
_

_We'll face the end together._

* * *

** A/N: My first little drabble about another MLP pairing I love, TwiLuna. X3**

**I prefer TwiLuna over Twixie, simply because that pairing is overdone and a bit over hyped. TwiLuna don't get enough love, and I personally see this pairing happening more so, especially now that Twilight is an alicorn. :)**

**OMG, this song by Florence + The Machine, "Cosmic Love" fits TwiLuna PERFECTLY. And it's one of my favorite songs ever, might I add x3 Especially the lyrics, "The stars, the moon..." because Twilight represents stars due to her cutie mark, and Luna obviously represents the moon because she's the moon princess, and the stars and moon go perfectly together. Hence another reason why I love TwiLuna. X)**

** So yup... Please review if you liked this! :)**


End file.
